Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{9p}{7} + \dfrac{10p}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{9p + 10p}{7}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{19p}{7}$